May's Locket
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: What happens when May's Birthday is approaching and Drew doesn't have a present yet? Also, Kiara and Rose want this day to be memorable. What will wait in store for May on her big day? Will Kiara and Rose be able to succeed with their matchmaking plan? Collab story with Contestshipper16


**Me - Hey guys!**

**Drew - Shouldn't you be working on your ABC-Challenge?**

**Me - I am, but I've been working with Anica on this one - shot**

**May - So it's a collab story**

**Me - Yeah**

**May - But who's Anica?**

**Drew - Contestshipper16 aka Kiara**

**Me - Yeah, she has amazing stories! You should check them out. By the way, May you're Kiara's sister in this story**

**May -Yay!**

**Me - And Drew, you're my brother**

**Drew- Woo hoo *sarcastic***

**Me - And Kiara, why do you get an awesome sister while I get this grasshead as sibling? Anyway, ****May do the disclaimer!**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own neither Pokémon nor the movie Frozen**

**Me - On with the story**

* * *

May's Locket

A dark-haired brunette walked around town looking for a specific building. Her green eyes wandered around before they finally landed on the building. Grinning she walked towards it and took out her phone before pressing the 'call' button.

"Hey, Rose! It's me, Kiara! I found the Pokémon Shelter! I'm pretty sure, May would love one of this for a birthday present. Come on, get over here," the dark-haired brunette, known as Kiara, said through the phone.

''I'm on my way Kiara!'' Rose exclaimed through the phone.

''Okay, hurry up!'' Kiara said.

''See you then, bye!'' After hanging up, Rose took her bag and went out the door, making her way over to where Kiara was.

* * *

Soon she saw her.

''Kiara, I'm here!'' Rose exclaimed, waving to the brunette girl.

"Hey, Rose! Glad you could make it! Let's look around and see which Pokémon is better for her," Kiara suggested as she started walking down the halls of the shelter seeking a good Pokémon.

"So, other than getting her a present, how has your brother been doing with the whole birthday idea?" Kiara asked as her eyes scanned the rows with various Pokémon on them.

''Well, I don't know if he even found a present yet. You know, every time I suggested him something she might like, he was like, ''_No, that's not special enough_,'' or, ''_No, that's too ordinary_,'' or, ''_No, she might already have that_.'' I guess he really wants everything to be perfect for her,'' Rose replied.

''He hasn't even a present yet? He should hurry up, her birthday is only a few days from now,'' Kiara said.

''I don't know if he has a present yet, and well, we don't have a present either,'' Rose responded.

''Yeah, I guess so,'' Kiara said.

''Hey, I've got an idea!'' Rose exclaimed happily.

''What is it?'' Kiara asked?

''We should get them together on her birthday party!" Rose replied.

"That's sounds great, Rose! But remember first we need to get her a present, that is why we are here so lets focus on that first, okay?" Kiara asked.

"Sure, but which one should we get her?" Rose asked.

"It has to be something that will remind her of Drew so how about a Budew?" Kiara asked.

''That's an awesome idea Kiara!'' Rose agreed, ''but should each of us buy a present or should we just get her one from the two of us?'' she asked.

"I think one each would be better, plus who wouldn't want to give these little guys a second change on life! I'm pretty sure, May will be happy with two new team mates!" Kiara said as she saw a little Caterpie looking at her with pleading eyes.

"And while we're at it, why not get some for ourselves, I got more than enough money to buy some of them. You?"

''Awesome idea Kiara! Why don't you get that Caterpie over there? It looks so cute!'' Rose suggested.

''Yeah, I think I'll take that one, what about you?'' Kiara asked her.

''I think I'll take that Growlithe!'' Rose exclaimed pointing at a Growlithe nearby, ''and for May I might just get that Absol,'' she added.

''Great, so it's settled then, you'll get her an Absol and I'll get her a Budew!'' Kiara exclaimed.

''Okay, so let's pay for them,'' Rose said.

* * *

After they bought their presents for May, they went to Rose's house.

''Hey, now that we've got our presents, maybe we should develop our 'get-my-brother-and-your-sister-together-plan,'' Rose suggested.

"That's a great idea, but maybe we could involve some people into helping us out. What do you think?" Kiara asked as she looked at Rose.

"Oh, we should also, see what he gets May. If this continues he won't have a present for her in time." she added.

''Hmm, we could ask Ash and the others if they want to help us,'' Rose said.

''And about his present, how are we supposed to find out?'' Rose asked Kiara.

"We could stalk him and see if he buys one or we can be direct and ask him if he has already bought it and what it is. Which do you prefer? And yeah, we could call Ash and the others, after all it's May's birthday party and they are her friends!" Kiara said as she looked at Rose once again.

''Hmm, stalking sure is more funnier, so we should go for that one! As for Ash and the others, we should call them now, they could help us!'' Rose suggested.

"Great! I'll go make some calls!" Kiara said as she took out her cellphone and started looking through her contacts.

Her face brightened as she saw a certain name. "Be back in a bit, Rose!" Kiara said as she ran out of the room and locked herself in another one to make a call.

* * *

While Kiara made her calls, Rose decided to make some calls too, she took out her cellphone and scrolled down to a certain contact.

''Hey Dan!'' Rose greeted him as soon as he picked up the phone.

''Hey Rose, what's up?'' Dan asked.

''Dan, come over to my house, hurry up, it's important!'' Rose exclaimed.

''What is it Rose? Is there a problem?'' he asked concerned.

''No, everything's fine, just hurry up, I'll call the others!'' Rose said.

''Okay, well see ya,'' Dan said before hanging up.

"So, how did it go with you?" Kiara asked as she stepped out of the room once she finished the calls.

She put her phone back on her pocket and started to walk towards Rose. ''Dan will be over in a few minutes, how did it go with you?'' Rose asked her.

"I talked to Yusei, Ash and Misty. They will arrive in a few minutes but until then, should we call the others too?" Kiara asked as she looked around the room.

''Yeah, I'll call Leaf and Gary, you call Dawn and Paul? Oh and should we call Solidad and Harley too?'' Rose asked.

"Of course, let's call all of them! Alright, as soon as we finish calling we will prepare snacks for them, okay?" Kiara asked with a bright smile on her face as she started to take her cellphone out of her pockets.

''Okay, let's do that!'' Rose agreed taking out her cellphone while heading to the kitchen.

* * *

After Kiara finished once again with her calls, she walked into the kitchen to check if Rose had finished with hers.

''Hey I see you've finished too, so what kind of snacks should we prepare?'' Rose asked.

"Hmm, should we make small sandwiches and give them soda to drink? Or should we get them some cookies and milk? Or both? Or even chips would be good, what do you think Rose?" Kiara asked not knowing which one to pick.

''Knowing Ash will be here, we should stick to everything,'' Rose decided.

"Okay, so I start making the sandwiches and you can start putting the cookies on a plate and filling the glases with milk!" Kiara said as she started to take the bread an other necessary ingredients for sandwiches.

She took a knife and a plate and started to create as many as she could since she knew one of the hungriest people in the world were coming over and she wanted everyone to have something to eat not just him.

* * *

Meanwhile Rose took a plate and put lots of cookies onto it, then she took out twelve glasses and a jar filled with milk. She put them onto the table and went back to the kitchen to fill a bowl with chips, just as Kiara was walking with a plate of freshly made sandwiches towards the table. Just as she put the plate down, the door bell ringed, and Kiara went to open up the door.

"Hey guys!" Kiara exclaimed as she opened the door wider and moved aside to let them come through.

Yusei, Dan, Ash, Misty, Gary, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Harley and Solidad went in. Each of them said ''Hey.''

''Rose why did you call us so urgently? Are you okay?'' Dan asked concerned.

''I'm fine Dan, no need to worry, it's just that, Kiara and I want to get May and my brother together on her birthday, and we need your help,'' Rose answered.

''What if Drew hears us?'' Leaf asked.

''He's out of house, probably buying May's present,'' Rose said.  
''Well, let's go then!' Gary said.

''Where?'' Ash asked.

''We'll follow Drew,'' Misty explained.

* * *

As they arrived at the mall Rose had an idea.

''Hey, why don't we buy a heart locket for May, then engrave _I love you May, - Drew_, ask somebody in the jeweller's shop to put it in assortment, and then trick Drew into buying it for May, of course they will wrap it there so Drew won't see what's engraved and then he'll give it to May and when she see's it, she'll jump in his arms and tell him that she loves him too, what do you guys think?'' Rose suggested.

''Awesome idea Rose!'' Dan said.

''Let's do it then,'' Solidad said.

"Awesome! Let's go to the shop!" Kiara said as they all walked towards the shop and looked around for the perfect locket.

"Guys! I think I've found it!" Kiara said as she took a locket from the rank that had lots of different colors and forms.

"Let me see it!" Dawn said as she took it from Kiara and looked it over.

The locket was in the shape of a heart with a rose in the middle of it. In the heart were placed sapphire and emerald rhinestone to make it shine. As for the rose, the petals were made of red glass as the leafs were a dark green glass, making it look beautiful.

"Kiara, this is amazing! I'm sure Drew will buy it for your sister in no time!" Dawn said to Kiara with sparkles in her eyes as she held the locket close to her.

''It's perfect!'' Rose exclaimed.

''Now to step two, let's buy it, then go engrave our little message that will get them together!'' she added.

''Rose, I don't think we can afford it, it's too expensive!'' Dawn said.

''Don't worry about it, I have enough money,'' Rose said, walking towards the cash desk and bought the locket.

''Here it is,'' Rose said as she came back.

It's beautiful,'' Leaf exclaimed.

''So, now we just have to engrave it,'' Dawn said.

''So Dan, can you take it over there and engrave it?'' Rose asked.

''Why me?'' he asked.

''Because it's supposed to say '_I love you May - Drew_' and I think you look more like Drew than I do,'' Rose responded.

''But Rose, you're Drew's sister, so don't you look more like him than Dan does,'' Ash asked confused.

''Ash! She meant that they don't know that his name isn't Drew, so he could pretend to be him,'' Misty explained.

''Oh, I get it!'' Ash exclaimed.

''Well, I'll be back in a few minutes,'' Dan said.

* * *

He came back soon after he left and said to the others, ''They told me to be back in an hour, it should be finished by then.''

''Good, now everybody, we need to find Drew and ask an employee in the jeweller's shop to let us sell it to Drew,'' Rose explained.

''I think we should split into groups of two, Ash with Misty, Dawn with Paul, Leaf with Gary, Solidad with Harley, Kiara with Yusei, and Dan and I,'' Rose suggested, and everyone agreed.

* * *

While the others went to search for Drew, Rose and Dan went to the jeweller's shop and talked to an employee.

''Hello, how may I help you,'' she asked friendly.

''Well, it's our friends birthday soon and we,'' Rose started but was cut off, ''You need a present for her right?'' she asked.

''No it's not that, it's just that uh...,'' she started but didn't really know what to say.

''We want to get her and her crush together, it's obvious they are in love with each other, but are both way too stubborn to admit it, so we bought a locket and left it to engrave a message, so they'd confess to each other, now we have to get him to buy her the locket we thought if you'd sell the locket here and if he buys it,'' Dan was about to explain everything as he was cut off by the employee,

''then they'll confess to each other? That's so romantic! Of course I can sell it to him!'' she exclaimed.

''Great! Thank you!'' Rose and Dan thanked her.

''So, where's the locket?'' she asked.

''Well, we have to pick it up, but the hour is almost over so we can pick it up now, we will be back in a few minutes, thanks!'' Dan exclaimed while he took Rose's hand and dragged her out of the store.

* * *

''Rose! Dan!'' Leaf shouted, while walking towards us, with the rest of the group, except for Harley and Solidad.

''I'll pick up the locket now,'' Dan said letting go of Rose's hand.

''Where are Harley and Solidad?'' Rose asked.

''They found Drew, they told him about that jeweller's shop and now he's on his way,'' Dawn explained.

''What? But the locket isn't there yet,'' Rose said.

''Don't worry it's here!'' Dan said arriving and giving her the locket.

''And as I know Harley he probably told Drew a way to get through the whole mall before actually arriving here,'' Gary said.

''Fine, Kiara come on!'' Rose said grabbing Kiara's wrist and dragging her to the shop.

* * *

''Here's the locket!'' Rose exclaimed as soon as she got in there and gave it to the employee.

''By the way, can you wrap it please, Drew shouldn't see the message until he gives it to May,'' Kiara added

''Sure'' the employee answered.

''Hey, that grasshead over there is Drew, act casually!'' Rose exclaimed as she saw Drew walking to the store.

As soon as Drew got in Rose asked Kiara giving her a look to go along with it, ''Hey Kiara, isn't that the locket your sister wanted for her birthday?''

''Yes Rose, but sadly I can't afford it, it's way too expensive,'' Kiara said playing along.

''That's a shame, she will be so sad she didn't get it,'' Rose sighted sadly.

''Yeah, but we'll find something else,'' Kiara said.

''Hopefully, '' Rose sighted and dragged Kiara out of the store.

* * *

''Did it work?'' the others asked as soon as they arrived there.

''I don't know, we'll have to wait till Drew gets out of the store,'' Rose said and then they saw Drew walking out of the store with a wrapped present in his hands, and the employee came out soon after, heading towards Rose, Kiara and the others.

''It worked,'' she said happily, and then she handed Rose her money back, ''I think this belongs to you guys, after all that locket was yours too,'' she said.

''Thanks, for everything,'' Rose said and the employee walked back to the store.

''So, now we'll just have to wait until May's party,'' Gary said.

''Yeah,'' the others agreed.

* * *

The day of May's birthday finally came around and Kiara couldn't stop running all over the place to make it her sister's most special birthday ever.

"Kiara, can you stop running around the place please, it's getting annoying!" May exclaimed as she eyes her sister who was currently running to the table to decorate it.

"AHHHHH! How long have you been there?!" Kiara screamed in surprise as she spun around to face her sister.

"Since you started to run around the place like a crazy person," May replied before her eyes sparkled in curiosity and she started to walk down the stairs to get a better look at the place.

"Hey, no! Don't! Go back to your room and pretend you never saw this, go!" Kiara exclaimed as she stopped running around and ran towards May at full speed before shoving her up the stairs.

"What?! No, I wanna see!" May whined childishly and Kiara frowned.

"You'll see it when the time comes now, leave!" Kiara said desperately.

"But I wanna see it now!" May said as she pouted stubbornly.

"No! Wait! Don't put that there!" Kiara screeched as she saw Brianna put the flowers in the wrong place.

Brianna had been so excited for May's birthday that she volunteered to help out. But Kiara being in such a rush, running from place to place didn't tell her where the things were supposed to be.

"Then where does it go?" Brianna asked as she took hold of the flowers and looked towards Kiara curiously.

"Brianna! What are you doing here? It's nice to see you again!" May said excitedly as she saw her friends face.

"Hi, May! Happy birthday!" Brianna said cheerfully before Kiara told her where the flowers are supposed to be and she left to put them there.

"May, please! Just go to your room, I will call you over when it's time, okay?" Kiara tried to reason.

"Fine... But if I get hungry I'll come here to eat something," May sighed as she started to go up the stairs to her room.

"Phew, that was close!" Kiara said as she sigh before going back to work on the house and on the necessary things like finish decorating.

* * *

As soon as she finished, she heard the door bell ring, and Rose, Dan, Ash, Misty, Drew, Yusei, Gary, Leaf, Paul, Dawn, Solidad and Harley went in.

''Guys, let's hide, and then call May, Kiara!'' Rose exclaimed while the others, except Kiara searched for a hiding spot.

"Alright, Brianna, come over here!" Kiara said as she ran after Brianna and told her of the plan. Once they came back, they found perfect places to hide.

"Okay, guys! I will go get May now, so stay in your hiding spots!" Kiara called as she turned off the lights and ran up the stairs carefully.

She stopped when she reached May's bedroom door.

"May, can I come in?" Kiara asked as she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Sure," was May's reply.

"Come on, May! I want to show you something downstairs!" Kiara exclaimed as she took her hand and stared to drag her down the stairs.

"What is it?" May asked curiously.

"You'll see," Kiara said as she reached the end of the stairs, she let go of May's hand telling her to stay there while she turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed as the light turned on and they jumped out of their hiding places.

''Happy Birthday May!'' Everybody screamed while May just stood there shocked, but smiling.

''Guys, thank you!'' May exclaimed happily and hugged everyone.

''May you should open up your presents!'' Rose said, handing her present to her.

May opened up and saw a Pokéball. As she called it out, Absol appeared.

''Cool, an Absol! Thanks Rose!'' May exclaimed happily.

''You're welcome May, happy birthday!'' Rose replied.

"Here open mine, May!" Kiara said as she handed her gift to her.

"Oh, yay! let's see it!" May exclaimed happily as she opened the box to find a Pokémon egg inside. May gasped as she took it out and looked at Kiara who smiled.

"It will hatch soon, so keep it close to you at all times!" Kiara adviced as May nodded and looked at the egg in her arms.

"Thanks, Kiara," May said happily and Kiara nodded.

"Here's mine May," Dawn said as she shoved her present enthusiastically in May's arms while being careful not to hurt the egg.

''It's a bunch of poffins, thanks Dawn!'' May thanked her.

''You're welcome, I made them myself!'' Dawn claimed proudly.

''I'm next!'' Leaf said.

May took the gift and opened it, inside was a green bandanna and some gloves.

"Thanks so much, Leaf!" May said with a smile on her face.

"Here's mine," Solidad said.

May opened up Solidad's present and saw a new ribbon case, ''Thank you Solidad!'' May said smiling.

''You're welcome,'' Solidad replied smiling back.

''MY TURN!'' Harley exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Okay," May said as she accepted Harley's gift with a smile. When she opened it however, her smile faltered slightly and she sweat-dropped.

It was a Banette Plushie. Harley sure did love his Pokémon.

"Do you like it?" Harley asked with a huge smile on his face as he stared her down.

"Of course, Harley. This is really thoughtful of you," May said in all honesty. Harley loved his Pokémon so for him to give her something he loved was a bit touching; even if it was a bit of a creepy toy but it was the thought that counts, right?

"Here May open, mine next!" Brianna exclaimed handing her box to May.

She opened the box to find a rose and a bracelet in it.

''I thought since Munchlax ate the rose I gave you back then, I'd get you another one,'' Brianna explained.

''Thanks!'' she exclaimed and put on her new bracelet.

''So, I'm next,'' Yusei said.

"Here," Yusei said as he smiled at May, who smiled back before opening the present.

Inside the box was a collection of different Pokéballs. May smiled became wider.

"Yusei, this is amazing!" May said as she examined the different Pokéballs. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Hn? Here," Paul said as he shoved his present in her arms.

May wondered what he bought for her, as she opened up the present.

Inside she found a new bag.

''Thanks,'' she replied. She had a slight suspicion that Dawn might have helped him with the present, and of course her suspicion had nothing to do with the fact that she told Dawn a week ago that she needed a new bag.

''Here's mine!'' Gary said giving it to her.

When she opened it up, she found a baby Eeevee inside. She smiled as she remembered how she got her Eevee which was now a Glaceon.

"Thank you so much, Gary!" May said hugging the baby Eevee still being careful of the egg in her hand.

"Here May, open mine!" Dan said passing her said present. May opened it and found a fire stone in it.

''Cool! Thanks Dan!'' May exclaimed happily.

''Well looks like there's just one left, go for it bro,'' Rose said, while pushing Drew towards May.

"Wait, you forgot ours," Misty said as she pushed Ash and herself forward. Misty gave May her gift and so did Ash.

May opened Misty's gift and saw a water droplet shaped PokéNav.

"Oh my gosh, Misty! This is amazing!" May said happily before she opened up Ash's present.

Ash's present was a bowl of noodles.

''Thanks Ash!'' May exclaimed happily starting to eat the noodles.

''Really Ash? You gave her food?'' Misty asked him.

''Yeah! Food is awesome!'' Ash replied.

''Whatever,'' Misty tried to calm herself, for the sake of not ruining May's birthday by hitting Ash with her mallet.

''So now Drew, you should give her your present!'' Rose said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes, you totally should!" Kiara said with a smirk and Drew sent her a small glare before he started to make his way towards May.

"May can you come to the garden with me?" Drew asked not wanting to give her his present with everyone watching them.

May gave him a confused look but nodded anyway as she got up. "Sure, Drew."

* * *

They went to the garden, not knowing that everyone was secretly watching them.

''Here May, happy birthday!'' Drew said and gave the present to her.

May opened it to find the beautiful locket in a box and gasped.

''Drew...it's beautiful! Wow thank you!'' she exclaimed.

She looked at the locket in awe, as she noticed you could open it, so she did.

She read the engraved words and looked at Drew with wide eyes.

Drew then saw the engraved words on the locket and his eyes widened in shock.

A blush appeared on both the teenagers faces.. Drew couldn't take his eyes off of the locket from shock.

May looked up at Drew and went towards him. Drew seeing this tensed and waited for a rejection but he only got his blush to deepen as he felt May's lips on his cheeks.

"I-I love you too, Drew..." May trailed off as her gaze feel to the floor.

Drew's eyes widen in surprise. "You do?" He asked incredulous and May gave a small nod still keeping her head low.

Drew gave a sincere smile as he put his hands on her cheek bringing her head up.

''I love you May,'' he whispered before closing his eyes and leaning in, she did the same. Soon their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss. It didn't last that long, but to them it felt like an eternity. As they pulled away to breathe, their foreheads were pressed together and the both of them were blushing and smiling.

"Here, let me," Drew said as he took the locket and made her turn around.  
May pulled her hair up a bit and Drew put the necklace on her, his fingers brushing her skin as he locked it on the back.

''Finally!'' Harley called out clapping.

''Harley! You just ruined their moment,'' Solidad complained.

Drew and May realized that everybody was watching them and blushed.

''Hey Kiara, as soon as they get married we'll be like sisters,'' Rose exclaimed, what made the two lovebirds blush even more.

"Eeep! Yes! Yes! Yes! We need to make that happen, we can start preparations soon and wait until they are old enough to marry and put them to use! I want my brother and sister to have the best marriage ever!" Kiara squealed in excitement as she started jumping happily.

"Kiara, we're not getting married!" May shouted her face redder than a tomato.

"Yet," Kiara added teasingly before she broke out in giggles.

Everyone but May and Drew, who were blushing, burst out in laughers.

''Drew, you should see your face, it's redder than the roses you gave May,'' Rose teased her brother and his blush deepened.

''Rose, Kiara, we need a really large cake for the wedding!'' Ash exclaimed happily.

''Will do Ash!'' Rose replied.

''Yeah, it has to be pretty large if we others want some part of that cake too,'' Misty added slightly annoyed.

"Totally true Misty and not to mention the bride loves food!" Kiara said smirking, while May cried out an indignant 'Hey!'.

The group laughed before they calmed down and smiled at the new couple.

"No but seriously, I'm happy for you guys!" Kiara said smiling.

''So am I,'' Rose agreed.

''I think we're all happy for you guys!'' Leaf said.

''Thank you guys! This is like my best birthday ever!'' May exclaimed happily.

''Of course, you're lucky to consider yourself my girlfriend now,'' Drew said arrogantly and flicked his hair.

''You're so arrogant,'' she complained.

''You're so beautiful,'' he replied smirking, making her blush again.

"Aww! Cute! Rose! Your brother is whipped!" Kiara said as she looked at the couple. Her words made them both blush even more.

"Hahaha, I can see that!" Misty, Leaf and Dawn said at the same time.

''Guys, maybe we should give our lovebirds some space,'' Solidad suggested, being the most mature one, and Drew thanked her inwardly for those words.

''Fine,'' the others agreed, thinking they had embarrassed the couple enough.

* * *

"Well, we could all stay here and watch a movie outside in the garden or we could go inside and watch it there," Kiara said and waited for the replies.

''Good idea, let's to that!'' Rose replied.

"Awesome but which movie, should we watch?" Kiara asked as she ran off and brought back loads of movies in her hands.

''I don't know,'' Rose replied.

"Should we watch Frozen?" Kiara asked as she looked at Rose with a curious gaze.

''Great idea!'' Rose replied.

"Thanks!" Kiara said before she turned to the others.

"Leaf, can you get some Popcorn, please?" Kiara asked.

"Sure thing," Leaf said before she entered the house to get the food.

"Gary, can you get some soda, please?" Kiara asked and looked at the brunette, who nodded before walking inside the house.

He and Leaf came back with Popcorn and soda.

Once everyone took their snacks from Leaf and Gary, they sat down in the grass and looked at the movie, which was being projected by a projector inside the house.

"Is this a good movie?" May whispered-asked to Kiara, who gave a her a shock look.

"Yes, it is! It's an awesome movie, you will love it!" Kiara whispered back with a small smile as she turned to watch the movie along with May.

As May turned back to watch the movie, Drew put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. So she spent her birthday with her friends and her crush, now boyfriend, watching a movie that turned out to be her new favorite one. And now sitting in his arms, she couldn't be more content.

* * *

**Me - That's it**

**May - That was awesome!**

**Me - Thanks May! If you guys think so too review please!**


End file.
